


Just Say So

by silversand



Category: We Are Who We Are (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, worried Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversand/pseuds/silversand
Summary: After Fraser and Caitlin kiss.Literally after.I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Fraser Wilson/Caitlin Poythress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Just Say So

They were walking around the place as morning sun rays shined through.They didnt say anything after their kiss.It was silence but not an eery one.It was peaceful and for the first time it felt like it all made sense.

Fraser gently tugged her jacket searching for her hand .He kept staring at her.Searching for something to hold on to.He hovered over her body,their eyes locked.They suddenly stopped walking and faced each other.

Caitlin's heart rang in her ears. Her breath was shaky along with her entire body from the cold.But she didn't care.

Fraser was right in front of her and that was all she needed.His face young and glowing. His eyes gentle and kind. His lips plump and warm. With a shaky hand she pulled his head down to her and kissed his very lips.

He kissed her back. Then he gave short sweet kisses and wrapped his arms around her giving Caitlin warmth again. Fraser brushed his nose against her and listened to her heavy breathing and fast heartbeat.

"I'm glad you're here"

Caitlin hummed in response and tried processeing her thoughts. Her mind felt groggy and her vision blurry. She couldn't believe everything that had happened last night and today.He was really here.Breathing with her.Touching her.Kissing her.Loving her.

Love.

She was supposed to be with her family now. Her mother is probably worried to death and she didn't even want to imagine her father's reaction. They were supposed to leave today. Leave everyone. Leave their friends. Leave Fraser. She can't do that. It's too hard to let go now.

"What's wrong?"

He noticed her eyes drooping and her smile looked like she was having difficulty maintaining it. "I'm just tired that's all" He had a pensive look on his face not sure if to believe and move on or press her to tell him the truth.

He hoped she trusts him.After everything they've been through,why shouldn't she? "We'll find a way to get back home"She silently sighed with relief and rested her eyes for a second.

"Yeah" 

Everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched this series and I was shocked when I couldn't find any fanfics about them so here we are. Hope you enjoy this fanfic and let me know your thoughts in the comments.Don't be afraid to criticize! I'll be happy to improve :)


End file.
